1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a side milling cutter for manufacturing a stone or rock drill, a method of manufacturing a stone or rock drill with a side milling cutter, and a side milling cutter and a cutting insert therefor. The present application also relates to a milling tool comprising a tool base body and a number of cutting plates held to the base body by a corresponding clamping element.
2. Background Information
Due to the increasing requirements imposed on technical components or workpieces manufactured by metal cutting, there is a demand not only for a particularly high surface quality, but also for a particularly efficient application of the milling tool. In particular in the case of a side milling cutter for metal-cutting machining of, for example, a stone drill, it is desired to have the largest possible number of cutting plates arranged on and distributed over the circumference of a disk-shaped tool base body, which, on the one hand, can be exchanged in the simplest possible way and, on the other hand, offer an application or use that is as efficient as possible.